


Newbie

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, FBI, Gen, implied Bobby/Crowley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour sa première affaire sur le terrain, Kevin aurait pu rêver mieux que ça. Mais au moins son partenaire est sympa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par AndersAndrew avec le sujet : FBI.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Crowley, tu prends le gamin"

La voix bourrue de l'agent Singer résonna dans les oreilles de Kevin qui se mit presque au garde à vous. Il avait beau être sorti parmi les premiers de l'académie, c'était sa première "vraie" affaire, et leur chef d'unité n'avait pas l'air du bon gars qu'on lui avait décrit. Il était avec lui depuis presque deux heures, et il avait traité 6 personnes d'"idjit" avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans leur jet.

Le type avec qui il avait été assigné pour aller faire le tour du voisinage par contre, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment dérangé par les regards noirs de l'agent Singer, il avait tendance à sourire comme s'il savait quelque chose, et son air perpétuellement sûr de lui rassurait quelque peu Kevin. Ça et le fait qu'il se permettait de faire des clins d'œil et des sous-entendus tendancieux à leur chef sans se faire tirer dessus.

A peine sortis de l'avion, ils avaient pris une seconde pour se présenter aux autorités locales et prendre possession d'une voiture, et voilà que Kevin et son partenaires étaient seuls, en route vers la résidence du premier nom sur leur liste.

"Tu t'en tires bien, jusqu'ici."

Il avait détaché ses yeux de la route un instant pour sourire au jeune homme, qui fronça les sourcils dans sa direction

"On a encore rien fait…"

"Tu t'es pas fait pipi dessus alors que Bobby a fait son grand méchant papa Ours, j'appelle ça une victoire."

Kevin fini par sourire, un peu plus franchement, tant au surnom qu'à l'air débonnaire de son partenaire, qui contrastait avec son costume cravate parfaitement taillé.

"Il fait ça souvent?"

"De temps en temps… c'est une grosse peluche au fond, faut juste savoir comment le prendre…"

Kevin fronça à nouveau les sourcils, juste un instant, soit il se faisait des idées, soit Fergus venait effectivement de lui faire un sous-entendu graveleux sur le chef. A nouveau il quitta la route des yeux pour jeter un œil à Kevin et lui sourire en coin.

"Pas de jaloux va, y'en aura pour tout le monde."

Kevin sentit ses joues s'échauffer et se remis à fixer la route. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré être en duo avec l'agent Singer. Peut-être. La voiture à peine garée il se précipita sur le chemin de terre, près duquel était garée une vieille chevy des années 60. Il jeta un œil à son carnet et remonta le chemin pour sonner à la porte alors que son collègue le suivait quelques pas derrière. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en chemise de travail.

"John Winchester?"

"Absent, qui le demande?"

Du coin de l'œil, Kevin pouvait voir un autre type dans l'entrée, plus grand et pas moins impressionnant, un pas derrière l'autre, l'air sur ses gardes.

"Hello boys, FBI."   

**Author's Note:**

> petite note, ce mini machin peut être raccordé avec ma fic où Sam et Dean sont serial killers, the family business. Tant qu'à faire.


End file.
